Into the Past
by Hotaru-domo
Summary: this is going to be a collection of short stories revoling around my oc,Naruto,Sasuke, and my friends oc. each chapter will contain a new story. The oc's are very seasoned so they arent crappy ive decieded to make ones of when there older too!
1. Bedtime story

Into the past

Story One: Bedtime

The sky over the hidden leaf village had grown a soft midnight blue and everywhere in it people were settling down for a good nights rest. One small family in particular was also getting ready to say there goodbyes like they had so many times before.

" Is my little girl comfy?" Koji Uchiha says sweetly, almost baby talk. The small child that he was referring to giggled fiercely, her sky blue hair pulled into two small pigtails.

"Story, daddy!" Kurakay says. Koji smiles and laughs. It was the least he could do for her since she would be waking up to a nanny in the morning.

"Okay, what story do you want to hear? " Kurakay's face twist into a mask of thought. It then brightens with a smile.

"You and mommy. "giggles Kurakay. Koji sighs but quickly puts on a smile. He should have known this was coming, it was her favorite. His eyes glance toward a frame featuring a young female ninja with cream colored hair that went down in waves to her waist and pure white eyes just like the ones his daughter so graciously inherited. He looks back at Kurakay, snuggling a stuffed animal and patiently waiting for the story to begin.

" Good choice. Now Let's see…I had just gotten my first mission for the month and it was to be a A- ranked. I wasn't worried since I had gone on many before but the Third insisted on back up. That's where your mom comes in." Kurakay's eyes sparkle at the mention of her mother.

" At first your mother and I didn't agree. She wanted to go left I wanted to go right. She wanted to do a sneak attack I wanted to ambush. We were total opposites. When I think about it, it's a surprise that we ever got along."

"But you lover mommy, right?" Kurakay interrupts. Koji laughs and nods his head.

"Of course, I just didn't see it at first. I think I was actually jealous of her for awhile. She was so graceful on the battle field using her Byukaugan. I was just pure brut force. But at one point in time, I feel in love with her." Koji stops for a moment, getting a hold of himself. He didn't want to cry in front of Kurakay.

"Go on…" Kurakay pleas.

" Sorry, just lost my place was all. After a couple years of missions and training I finally asked her to marry me. She said yes. It did bring up a lot of conflict with both of our clans but we held through and soon you were born."

Kurakay giggles. "Yay Me!!!" she says happily, clapping her hands together as if just finishing a great movie.

"Yes yay you. Your mother and I took some time off from missions to raise. Only she…"

"She went to heaven with God and know she's a angel. Right daddy?" Koji looks at his daughter and sees pure innocence in her Hyuuga white eyes.

_I hope she never loses that sense of innocence and bliss… _He thinks to himself. He then leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Yes, she's in heaven now and she's the most beautiful angel of all."

Kurakay lets out a sleepy yawn and lays down on her pillow.

" Night daddy." She says sleepily, her eyes already closed. Koji turns off the lamp that illuminated the room and walks quietly out.

"Good night, my daughter."


	2. It's My Desicion

Story Two: It's My Decision…

This ____ means a beginning and ending to a flashback

Three months. It had been three long months since the five-man retrieval squad had came back empty handed. I could remember that day as if it had happen just hours ago. Fresh tears run down my face as the memory sweeps to the front of my mind.

____The days had became longer ever since they left. Even though it was just two days ago. I sigh and look out the window, watching the rain pour down heavily. '_ I hope they can bring back Onii-Chan _before _Orochimaru gets to him…' _I think sadly. I heard the front door slam and foot steps climbing the stairs gradually. Mika must be home. I walk out of my room just in time to see Mika at the top of the steps, soaking wet from the storm outside.

" Stupid Lady Hokage…I can't believe she made me train in this horrible weather…" Mika grumbles as she takes off her coat. She looks up and sees me there, and smiles. "Hey Kurakay, Why such a glum face?" Her smile goes away as quickly as it came when remembering what was going on. "Cheer up. They'll be back before you know it." Mika makes her way into her room, which was three doors down from mine. I follow her in there, watching her put her coat up and waiting for a good moment.

"Um…did Tsunade say anything?" I ask, trying to thicken my voice with casualty but fail miserably. She looks at me from her closet door and shuts it.

"No…" She says then walks quickly to her bathroom. I hear the trickling of the faucet. I go over to the doorway of her bathroom.

"You're lying. You always try to busy yourself like this when your lying." I say. Her hands stop momentarily under the running water. She turns it off and reaches for the closest towel to dry her hands off.

" Fine. All she really said was she had sent Kakashi after them an hour before I got there. That's all I know." I look up into her green eyes and see pure honesty.

"Thanks…" I say trailing off as I head back to my room. The sky had grown darker giving my room a nightmare like feel. I went to my night table where my copy of our team picture stood along with many other nick knacks. I look at it tears forming at my sides again. The memories that we all four shared were so painful right now. I lean down on my knees beside my bed and clasp my hands together.

"Dear God, Please let them bring back Sasuke. I've lost to much family as it is. And Sasuke's

Been there for me since I could remember. I know we always didn't get along but I know it was there. I could feel it. Sasuke cared for me even though he won't admit, and care for him just as much. Please God, do me this one favor?

Amen."

I brought myself up and looked at my clock. It was eight at night and I was suppose to get up early tomorrow. I yawn and pull the covers from my bed and slip under them. In a couple of minutes I was fast asleep.

The sun shined through my window, waking me up from a deep sleep. I stretch my arms and walk toward my closet, picking out a gray dress for the day. After that I fix my hair into two small pigtails and go downstairs. I could smell the waffles from the top of the stairs, which made me curious, we only had waffles on special occasions like birthdays or Christmas. I stroll into the kitchen seeing Mika slip two waffles onto a heavy glass plate.

" Hey Kurakay, I made your favorite." Mika says happily, handing the plate to me and fixing one for her self. I set down at the table with my curiosity growing.

"Why'd you make waffles? There's nothing special about today…is there?" I pour maple syrup all over mine, making them soggy with sugar. She brings her own plate to the table and sits beside me.

"Well…can't I just do something nice. I mean you looked so glum yesterday…" She trails off stuffing s piece into her mouth. I take slow thoughtful bites of mine while keeping a eye on her.

She was acting normal except for the 'nice' part. This wasn't like her.

"There's something more. Tell me." I say dully. She glances toward me taking her fork out of her mouth. She then sighs and pushes her plate away.

"This is going to be hard for you, even though it was great news for me." I put down my fork and wait for the rest.

"You see… some one stopped by this morning and gave me the news. Nobody was killed of anything but….They couldn't do it. " My mouth forms a circle of horror. I knew just what she meant by that. I jerk myself out of my chair and run toward the front door. It was locked. I tried fumbling with it for a couple minutes but finally get. I throw the door open and race toward the hospital. I could hear Mika yelling after me but I wasn't going to listen. I had better things to do then that right now.

The hospital reeked of decay and medicine. My breath was jagged from running the six blocks over here but I try to keep my cool and go up to the administrative desk.

"Umm…Can you tell me what room Naruto Uzumaki is in?" I ask politely. The nurse smiles, showing a row of perfect teeth.

"Of course, sweetie. He's in room 278 on the second floor. Do you need help finding it?" I could tell she was sugar coating everything, her face flashed a look of annoyance.

"No, I can do it." I walk towards the elevator and press the up button. Standing there I thought about how bad everyone's condition was. Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, and…Naruto. They had all risked there lives for Sasuke…but they didn't succeed. The elevator doors open to reveal emptiness. I hop in and press the close button before anyone else can get in. I then press the button that had a large 2 painted on it. It didn't take long for it to _ding! _and the doors to open up again. I step out and look down the hallway. Nobody was in sight. I could hear whispers around the corner but they didn't bother me. I walk towards the left and find room 278. I stood there at first, not knowing if I wanted to see Naruto all wrapped frail and broken. I knew that fighting with Sasuke would take a huge toll on him, even if they are pretty much equally challenged.

I exhale a deep breath an turn the cold steel door knob. I walk into the room, squinting my eyes from the harsh light pouring from the window. Naruto was in the second bed, the one closest to the window, looking out of it. I take a couple more steps.

"Naruto…" I whisper, hoping maybe he didn't hear me. He did. As he turned his head my whole inside seemed to be collapsing with sorrow. He was wrapped with bandages going head to toe, his head bandages covering most of the side of his head.

"Hey Kurakay. You're up kinda early." He smiles, the goofy knucklehead smile that would have made my day if it was under different circumstances. I sniffle trying to hold back tears.

"Naruto, did Onii-chan really do this to you?" I ask softly, walking a couple more steps. His smile fades and he lowers his face.

"Kurakay, its not like that…I mean…I'm sorry." I gaze at him with confusion. Why would he be sorry? He had nothing to be sorry for.

"Why are you sorry, Naruto? You haven't done anything." I say. My heartbeat starts to quicken.

"I let you down, I let everybody down." He say silently, any of the happiness from a couple minutes ago completely washed away.

"No it's not your fault. If anyone's, it's Sasuke's. I hate to admit it but…" I trail off , my cousins face coming into view.

"I promise I will get him back, For you and Sakura. I'll do anything to bring him back." I stiffen. Anything? Even…NO! I won't think of such horrible things, but will it get to a point like that?____

I sigh, brushing the tears away from my face. Tonight I was doing the same thing Sasuke had done. I was abandoning my village for power, but not for the same reasons. I want to get stronger so I can protect my friends and help get Sasuke back.

The night twinkled with stars as I stood besides Naruto's sleeping body. I had broken in about an hour ago and still hadn't done what I planned to do. Looking at him sleeping, with such a peaceful face, almost made me change my mind. But no, I had made my decision. I take my headband out of my knapsack and place it on his bedside table. I had already put a scratch through the middle earlier that day. I then take out the note that I had written at least a million different times before I got it just right. I place it by the headband and start to walk away toward the window. I take one last look at my one love and jump out into the night, beginning a new life as a missing-nin.


	3. Happy Birthday

Story Three: Happy Birthday

"Okay Mika dear, blow out the candles." I start to blow them out before my grandma could finish. I was turning five today, which meant that I officially was old enough to be in the older kids academy, not the lame kiddies Pre- Academy. Sure Grandma had pulled some strings so I could start when I was four but now it was official.

"So, did you wish for something, Mika?" Grandma says, cutting a piece of cake. She sets it down in front of me and I stab my fork into it.

"Yeah, but I can't tell you or it won't come true." I smile, thinking of the wish I had made. I take another bite of my cake. The sweet fluffy pastry melted in my mouth.

In a couple moments it was gone and I was full.

"So, what now Grandma?"

"Why don't you go and play with your friends? I'm sure they'd be glad to see you." I frown a little but then smile a huge fake smile.

"Great idea. See ya later, Grandma." I jump out of my chair and head down the hallway and out the door into the brilliant sunlight. I walked down toward the sidewalk and followed it for awhile. I wish I could tell Grandma that I didn't have any friends, but that probably make her sad, and I didn't like it when Grandma was sad. It wasn't like nobody wanted to be my friend, I just preferred to be with my thoughts.

I went a couple more blocks until I reached the village playground. I smiled and ran down the narrow staircase that separated the park from the street. There weren't many people there, just a couple kids starting a game of ninja and a group of kids playing on the marry-go-round. I smile and go toward the swings. Nobody else was on them, which was alright.

As I started swinging I closed my eyes and let the wind blow through my hair, making me breath in deeply. I loved how swinging always made you feel like your flying, like you could just touch the clouds with a couple more swings but you never really quite get there. I open my eyes to see that someone else had started to swing. She looked about my age, but she was so much paler and I couldn't stop staring at her hair. It was this bright sky blue that was held back by two low pony tails. I knew my brown with green streaks hair was unusual but I hadn't seen anybody with hair like that. I stopped swinging and watched her. She also had her eyes closed as I had been doing when I was swinging but she seemed more like she was on the ride of her life. She stopped after a couple minutes and looked at me. I noticed her eyes were like a girls in my class at the Academy. They were white with no hint of pupils whatsoever.

"Hey, is everything okay? You just stopped swinging." Her voice startles me out of my thoughts.

"Uh yeah, I just haven't ever seen you around the academy. Do you go there."

"Yep! So does my cousin, Sasuke. " My face gets hot with anger. That jerk was her cousin?

"Oh, is that so? We must be in different classes than." She smiles again and giggles. What was so funny?

"I guess I should tell you my name instead of my cousins. I'm Kurakay Uchiha."

She gets out of her swing and holds her hand out. I shake it.

"I'm Mika Tacasumi. Nice to meet you. " I let go of her hand and dragged my feet in the gravel below my swing. What was I suppose to say now? Just than Kurakay gets a faraway look in her eyes and smiles.

"There's my friend. I've been waiting for him all morning." She starts to stroll off stumbling every now and again.

I guess that's it, I think. Oh well, maybe there will be someone else as nice soon enough.

"Aren't you coming?" I raise my head up from my thoughts and see Kurakay, standing about ten feet away from me.

"You want me to come with you?" I ask, my head cocked in a unfamiliar way.

"Why not? I want my other friend to meet you." I smile. Up until now everybody had left me to my own business and that's the way I liked it. But now… I was being offered friendship. I jump out of the swing and jog to where Kurakay stood.

"So, where's this friend of yours?" I ask as we walk through the park. She points to the staircase in which I had came down from earlier.

"He's waiting over there." I look around to see anyone that seemed to be waiting but it was useless, there was too many people in the park now. We finally reached the steps and I noticed a little blonde boy sitting on the nearest one.

"Hey Naruto!" Kurakay shouts, running the rest of the way. The blonde boy looks up and I realize that this is her other friend she wanted me to meet. As I walk up to introduce myself I sense something. Grandma had always said that I had learned to sensed charka earlier than most people. This was no ordinary charka that I sensed, it felt scary. Like it was wrapped in a huge ball of fury of some sort.

"Hey Naruto, this is Mika." I smile and bring my hand out to shake. Naruto, the blonde boy, does the same. As our hands touch, I realize something. The scary charka feeling that I sensed was coming from him. I bite my lower lip, not knowing if I should trust him or not.

"Hey Mika, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be Hokage one day!" My nerves ease. He was just another kid. Maybe he did have some creepy charka, but nonetheless he was still a kid.

"Well.. um.. that's nice." I say, trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Well, now that you know each other lets go get a popsicle!" Kurakay exclaims.

"That sounds like a good idea, it would be cool if they made ramen flavored though." Naruto thinks out loud. Kurakay laughs, I stand there dump founded. I guess he loved ramen.

"Hey Mika, are you in?" I hear Kurakay ask softly. I jump out of my thoughts and smile.

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea."


	4. Just A Mutt

Story Four: Just a Mutt…

Note: Up until now the one shots have been where the characters are young, but this one takes place around when everyone is 15, 16 maybe. Ever since I found out that Tobi had a smart, evil sorta side I thought I would write this. And yes I know that's under the legal drinking age.

I laid in the grass, completely out of touch with everything that was going on around me. The Akatsuki was having another meeting and they had become frequenter ever since…Deidara.. I try to shake the thought out of my head but can't. Even though he was dead we were partnered up so many times, and although the occasional quarrel we got along just fine. It was hard to think of him as gone.

"Kurakay. " I open my eyes from where I lay and saw Tobi peering over me. I sit up and see that everyone else had left.

"What do you want Tobi? I'm really not in the mood." I turn my face away from him, not wanting to mess with his attitude.

"Kurakay looks like she could use some tea." I turn toward him again and see a small cup of what looked like tea in my face. I thought his statement over. My mouth was dry but did I really want to take something from Tobi? I sigh, what could really go wrong? I take the cup from his hands and take a small sip. It tasted like tea…but like something else. I take a longer sip, this time cherishing the taste. I soon start to get a strange feeling inside of me, my eyelids growing heavy but not enough to put me asleep. Then my sense of secrets went, all the walls that I had built around my memories and thoughts just disappeared. I also felt…a live.

~~*~~

"Good, your intoxicated enough now." Some would think that anyone would be feeling guilty for making a fifteen year old girl drunk but there was not one bone in my body that rung with guilt. I was actually quite excited because now I could get my questions answered.

"So Kurakay, what are your parents names?" I could see her influenced mind work, work at trying to answer the question.

"Ahh.. Zoey…Hyuga…and Koji…Uchi…HAHAHAHA!" I jump slightly, startled.

"Your face…looks l-like a basketball!!! HAHA!! Tobi b-basketball face!!!" I roll my eyes to my own accord. This might not be easy.

"Yes, so it seems your of Hyuga and Uchiha blood."

"I guess so, basketball-face." She giggles, her head hanging on her shoulder. I might have given her too much.

"Even though you have both bloodlines running through you, byuakugan over powers the sharingan that runs through your veins." Her eyes were glazed over with curiosity for something that wasn't there. I could tell she was still listening, even only half way.

"yea.." She mummers, Her eyes trailing away to the sight of a midnight butterfly, gently flying on the breeze. The wind picked up and it was gone.

"Your just a mutt, is all. A bloodline mutt." I get and start to walk away. Then remember one more question.

"One more question, and tell me the truth. You do know Naruto Uzumaki, the boy were after, right? You not just know him but you…" I turn around to see the reaction that I was getting. She had laid back down on the grass, her sky blue hair covering up most of her face. Her breathing had reached a normal, peaceful pace. There's no fooling, she was knocked out cold. I look around. It had grown dark with the night and chilly. I may be so heartless as to give her a drugged tea but not as much to leave her to freeze. I pick her up, her body limp with unconsciousness. I head back toward the hideout thinking of other ways I could get my questions answered.

~~*~~

"Uhnn…." I open my eyes, but the light pouring in from my windows was too bright. My hand goes up toward my face, blocking the light. I had the worst headache. What had happened last night? I remembered up to Tobi giving me that drink…but than blank. Wait. Tobi. Drink. I throw the blanket away from my body and run out of my room and into the living room. The only ones there were Hidan and Itachi.

"Have any of you seen Tobi?" I ask, looking at both of them with pleading aching eyes.

"He just left for his mission. Why do you ask, Kurakay?" Itachi says, looking at me, with his cold yet protecting vision. I don't hesitate. I run out of the door and into the forest surrounding our hideout, looking for that idiotic, basket head of a cousin, deceiving…

"I saw him bring her in last night, do you think that something could be going on…?" Hidan finishes quietly, sipping a cup of tea.

"No, of course not. Kurakay knows more than anyone else in here who Tobi is." Itachi replies plainly.

" And that is…" Hidan says. There was a moment of silence. You could hear a song bird outside sing its song. Itachi gets up quietly and leaves a dumfounded Hidan to his morning tea.

__________________

" _Drunken Minds speak Sober Hearts."_


	5. Massacre My Heart

Story Five: Massacre my Heart

It was another ordinary night here, I was sitting alone in my room, quietly playing. Supper was late, for some reason, but my seven year old mind couldn't realize that. Sasuke still wasn't back from practicing after school, and that my friends, was something my young mind could understand. I drop my doll to see what time it was. Of course, I wouldn't be able to actually comprehend time and its true meaning until a year or two later. Its hazy red lights shined _8:30_. I bite my bottom lip, the clock usually showed that time when I was tucked in bed, but no one, not even Aunt, has came up to tell me its late. I back away from the clock and run down stairs and see that there was no one in sight. I check all the down stairs rooms, but nothing. Then I hear it, a scream, a very soft light one, but still a scream. Reluctantly I follow it out towards the garden gates but stop as I'm about to open them. What's suppose to be behind there? A monster, maybe? I shake my head, trying to get the thought out of my head. I hold in a breath and open one door, poking my head through the crack.

"Kurakay! Get Away!" My eyes widen with fear, my Aunt and Uncle were both on the floor, blood spilling from there bodies.

"Who…?" I mumble, trying so hard not to cry. I could hear the blood hit the floor, and it made my stomach turn.

"Just…GO!" One of them yells, there voice blurring into a horrible ring in my head. I back out of the room and run upstairs. I look around to see if there was anyone around waiting…waiting to spill more blood. I stumble the rest of the way into my room and into the closet. A sanctuary to my shaking body. I snuggle up to my stuff animal, who I had named Jack right after my father gave him to me on my 3rd birthday. I could hear more screams outside, more people getting hurt. I close my eyes, even though darkness already surrounded me on the closet floor. Please, let this be a bad dream, just a really bad dream, I whisper. I heard footsteps and froze. Whoever it was who was killing everybody was done outside…and coming up the stairs. I could hear the creaks in the old house's floor unusually well. I bite my lip. I could feel another presences in the room. I could see the tall, dark figure standing by my bed through the crack of the closet doors. I hear more footsteps, and in seconds, the figure disappears. I let out a breath but do nothing. Whoever it was could still be around…waiting. I hold onto my stuffed animal tighter and pray. After moments of evening silence, I hear a scream. It sounded like Sasuke. NO, they couldn't have gotten Sasuke…not my onii-chan…

Tears began to pour down my face and I close my eyes, filling the closet darkness with my own.

~~*~~

I woke up, feeling sore. My whole body ached with a pain that wasn't yet familiar. I turned my head to the side and saw that this wasn't my pillow, this wasn't my bed. It was a hospital. I sit up with pain in my back, and creep to the door. There weren't many nurses or doctors out there. I could hear a small group of gossiping nurses though, whispering.

"It her condition bad."

" No. She's just unbelievable sore from being in that position for so long."

"Poor thing, stuck in a closet for two whole days without moving. Any longer and her dehydration would have gotten to her…"

"Yes, too bad that only her and that Sasuke boy are alive."

"Just two?"

"Afraid so."

I inhale a small breath, not even enough to help my breathing and hold my head on the wall. It wasn't a dream then? It all happen. I turn my gaze toward the open door and see a flash of black hair turn the corner. It looked like him . I push myself off the wall and follow to where I saw the flash of color. I turn the corner and see another flash, the exact same color of black hair. I follow It till out of the hospital doors and into the overcast day. I was sure now that it was Sasuke. He turned towards the house and I followed him, a couple feet behind him. When he finally came to a stop I realized where we were. We were at the Uchiha Mansion. I walk up to him. He had a distant stare in his eyes that chilled me. I clench my hand and drop to my knees. Sasuke does the same and as we sat there I put my hands on his shoulder. I couldn't do anything else. I couldn't bring them back, I couldn't turn back time. But at that point, I would have given anything to give him back everything.

~~*~~

A couple hours had pasted and we started to clean up the mess around our home. It wasn't much, the broken pieces of wood and whatnot, it was just the blood. It was everywhere and it would be weeks before the smell went away.

The day had grown into a beautiful sunset, and we watched it, from the dock of our private little pond.

"So…just me and you now." I ask quietly.

"Yeah, just you and me."


End file.
